Icha Icha: Cherry Blossoms and Sake
by Brim Wraith
Summary: Naruto ends up getting drunk with Jiraiya, Sakura later sees a drunk Naruto head up to the Hokage Mountain, there she hears him confess his feelings about her, his promise, and Sasuke. See what happens when our knucklehead gets drunk and lets go.One-Shot


**I don't own Naruto, wish I did.**

In the peaceful village of Konohagakure life was as usual quiet and uneventful. Most of the ninja there were diligently training or on missions except for one, he had already finished his training for the day and was hoping to take a very special girl out on a date.

His mood was for the first time in a long time a very good one, he didn't have any missions to do, his training was going well, all he needed now was to take the girl he loved on an awesome date and his good day would become a great one. It was at this moment he saw his pink haired goddess leaving the Hokage's office with a few folders in her arms.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned and saw Naruto walking towards her. Whereas in her childhood she would have scowled at him and given him attitude she had been changing herself, becoming nicer to her only remaining teammate, as well as upping her training with Tsunade. She simply smiled at him and noticed his usual grin got bigger.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Naruto smiled that same smile he always used when he was confident about something making her wonder what he was planning.

"Hey Sakura-chan I was wondering, if you're not busy that is...would...would you want to go out with me tonight?" Sakura's smile dropped, she knew he would ask eventually though she had to admit he didn't ask as much as he did when they were younger. Part of her entertained the idea of going out with him but she knew she couldn't, she would be busy working at the hospital.

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't, I gotta work at the hospital today and I'm going to be getting out late. I'm really sorry Naruto." Truthfully she was, had she not been scheduled to work she actually wouldn't have minded going with him, god knows she needed a little time to unwind. She noticed his smile falter for a second, it was a split-second and you'd have to know Naruto very well to see it but she did and it made her feel bad.

"Oh, that's okay Sakura-chan, maybe next time then. I should go, don't want you to be late for your shift. Later Sakura-chan!" Naruto walked off away from the tower leaving Sakura there alone, her mind wondering about her blonde teammate.

Naruto was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets occasionally kicking small rocks in his path away from himself. This always happened, whenever he would work up the courage to ask her out something prevented it, as if fate was trying to tell Naruto it would never happen.

_'Fate, ha! I sound like Neji back when we were younger.'_

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw his master (though he would never call him that to his face) Jiraiya leap down from a roof and walk over to him.

"What's up Ero-Sennin?" Naruto smiled at seeing the old sage twitch with annoyance at being called that but he quickly shook it off.

"Nothing much gaki, just bored and was wondering if you wanted to come have a drink with me? Everyone else is busy and I know you finished your training already. You okay Naruto? You seem a little down." Naruto was never much one for drinking due to the fact he always had something after him whether it was villagers that still held onto their hatred of the fox, Orochimaru, or Akatsuki. But Naruto after being turned down by Sakura decided what the hell.

"Sure Jiraiya, I'll go drinking with you." Jiraiya was stunned, not only had his blonde protoge said yes to going drinking but he had actually called him by his name instead of ero-something. Now Jiraiya knew something was up with his apprentice.

"Come on gaki let's go then, I know a good spot that's for shinobi only."

The bar they went to was an unobtrusive place that unless you knew where exactly to go you would miss it entirely. Naruto noticed it was mostly jonin and experienced chunin that were in here as well as a few from ANBU such as Yuugao and Anko. Most of the jonin that knew Naruto were surprised to see him in there but they saw who he was with and most of them just grinned. Jiraiya led them to a booth near the table where Kurenai, Anko, and a few other jonin were chatting. A woman came over to them and asked what they wanted and Jiraiya ordered some 'normal' sake to start Naruto off.

"So what's bugging you gaki? You seemed a little down today."

"It was nothing Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya didn't buy it, in fact he had a sneaking suspicion what 'it was nothing' meant, the kid probably was shot down by Tsunade's apprentice again. While Jiriaya figured the boy would eventually expand his horizons and seek other women he had to give it to the boy for being so loyal to the girl...and they weren't even together. The waitress came back with the bottle and two small saucers and told them enjoy while giving Naruto a wink. Jiraiya noticed this and saw how she was moving her hips as she left their table but he wondered if his apprentice noticed at all, while amazing at ninjutsu the boy was the same at genjutsu as he was when it came to women and seduction...he sucked plain as day.

"Hey Naruto, she wa--"

"I saw Ero-Sennin, she's cute but not my type, now is there any special way to drink this stuff?" Jiraiya could see Naruto was serious about drinking, hell from the look on the brat's face he was planning to get hammered, either Sakura really shot him down hard or he wanted to forget how many other times he had been denied.

"Just drink it down all at once gaki, don't sip it otherwise we'll be here all night. If you feel like you have to hold your nose when you drink it. Ready? On three, one, two, three!" Both swallowed their drinks and while Jiraiya was used to it he could see Naruto cough a few times.

"Ready to call it quits gaki? You don't have to do this you know." Naruto merely smiled his normal foxy grin.

"After only one? You give me too little credit Ero-Sennin. Let's keep going." Three bottles later and Jiriaya was nearly hammered while it seemed his apprentice was just buzzed, Jiraiya attributed this to the fox.

"I jus...I jus don't git it Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya looked at his apprentice and wondered what he was talking about.

"Don't git what gaki?"

"Why guys like you and me never git the girls we really want!"

"What are you talking bout gaki?" Jiraiya was now interested in what Naruto was talking about, he had never heard the boy talk about things like this before but then again alcohol makes you say things you normally wouldn't.

"How do you know when you love someone?" Jiraiya wondered what his apprentice was getting at but decided to humor him.

"Whenever you look at the person your eyes are filled with adoration, respect, and the promise to always be there for them. When you're willing to do insane things just to make them happy or safe. That's when you know you truly love someone." Naruto looked down at his saucer and took another shot.

"Like the way you look at Tsunade and I look at Sakura-chan?" Jiraiya was stunned to say the least.

"I may not be one of the smartest people around but I can be observant when I want to be and I notice that whenever you look at Tsunade-baachan your eyes look like mine do when I look at Sakura-chan, like they are the only person that matters in your life and you'd do anything to keep them safe. I just don't see why I'm not good enough for Sakura-chan, I've done so much for her and more just to keep her safe and fulfill that promise I made to her but it seems I'll always take a backseat to Sasuke when it comes to Sakura's affections. Maybe I should just move on Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya was stunned to hear this coming from Naruto, this boy never gives up and here he was saying he should give up on the girl he loves.

"Naruto, you shouldn't give up on Sakura--"

"Why not? You gave up on Tsunade." Jiraiya had to admit that was cold and it shut him up when he realized in a way Naruto was right.

"That's different Naruto, Tsunade and I have both been through a lot. You still have a chance with Sakura though."

"Yeah until Sasuke decides to come back, then I'm out of the picture." Naruto got up and surprisingly was not disoriented.

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"To think and let the fox burn the rest of this alcohol out of my system. See you tomorrow Ero-Sennin ."

Sakura was tired as she got out of the hospital, almost everything but a few bars were closed at this time and she was the only one on the street as she walked towards her and Ino's apartment. It was then she saw Naruto off in the distance heading towards the Hokage Mountain.

"Naruto!" He just kept walking like he didn't hear her and she noticed the way he was walking, his stance, his face, he was slightly drunk.

_'Drunk? Since when does Naruto drink?'_

She decided to follow him and noticed he just kept on walking with his hands in his pockets until he made it up to the Fourth Hokage's head where he unceremoniously plopped down and looked up at the stars. She could see him smile but it was a sad smile not his usual happy ones.

"Hi mom, hi dad. It's me again." She wondered who he was talking to but he was still looking up at the stars and she remembered Naruto never had parents nor knew who his were.

"Ero-Sennin convinced me to have a drink with him finally, we went through three bottles on our own. I did most of the drinking, guess I wanted to be really happy like some of the shinobi I see drinking."

Sakura made a mental note to either hurt Jiraiya herself or ask Tsunade to do it for her for making him drink though if what he said was true then Naruto wanted to go drink.

"Really wish you guys were here with me so you could talk back to me and give me advice because I could really use some right now." A small wind blew through the area and Sakura shivered as she wasn't wearing a long sleeve jacket like Naruto was. Naruto seemed to take the blowing wind as his parents asking what was wrong.

"You see there's this girl that I like...no not like. I love her, with all my heart yet she doesn't really notice me. She still has feelings for another guy and I feel that as soon as he comes back I'll be out of the picture. You guys would like her, she's beautiful, funny, keeps me in check when I do something stupid, she's smart as hell, she's everything I could ever want in a girl and yet...I can't have her. Ero-Sennin told me how to know if your in love and he said whenever you look at the person your eyes are filled with adoration, respect, and the promise to always be there for them. When you're willing to do insane things just to make them happy or safe. That's when you know you truly love someone. And I know I do truly love this girl. For her I'd do anything, I'd fight all of Akatsuki by myself, hell I'd even unleash the full power of the fox if it meant she would be safe. She means that much to me." Naruto at this point lied down on the stone head and continued looking up at the stars. Sakura meanwhile was nearly brought to tears by Naruto's private (to him) confessions.

"All I want is just one chance to show her how much she means to me, to show her that despite the fact that yeah I'm not a genius like Neji or Shikamaru or powerful like Kakashi-sensei that I can be a great ninja, to show her...that I love her and want to always be with her no matter what. I know she knows about my burden and as far as I know she doesn't care about it which makes me think I have a chance at true happiness with her, that I can have a relationship with her and one day drop down on one knee and ask her to be mine, to be Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki."

Sakura's heart stopped for a second when she heard this, all this time he had these feelings for her, he was willing to do so much for her, and she didn't know. She was about to go to him but he kept talking so she stopped and listened.

"But I know I don't have a chance, she still has feelings for Sasuke and I promised her that I would bring him back to her and when he gets his head out of his ass and sees she cares for him I'll do what I've always done and stay back, let her have her happiness. As long as she's happy...I am too. I know that's stupid and selfless of me but she deserves happiness. I'd give her the world if I could but Sasuke actually could, he's part of a prestigious clan with lots of money while I'm....I'm just the kyuubi brat. Sakura would be better off with Sasuke then me, I'm not part of an awesome clan or have a lot of money, hell as far as I know Sakura parent's still hate me because of the fox while everyone worships the ground Sasuke walks on." Sakura was actually crying at hearing how Naruto was willing to let Sasuke have her if it meant her being happy, the stupid baka actually thought she'd be better off with Sasuke just because he has money and prestige.

"I've loved Sakura since we before we went to the academy. All I want is one chance to show Sakura how much I love her."

"Well? Here's your chance you baka." Naruto was startled at hearing Sakura's voice and he looked at her crying face and knew she had heard him.

"Sakura-chan? I...uh...that is I..." Sakura walked up to Naruto while he was trying to figure out an excuse and grabbed his head to look at her.

"Naruto?"

"Yes...Sakura-chan?" She smiled at him, it wasn't the sweet smile before she hits him one, nor was it the embarrassed smile, it was a normal smile similar to the ones he gave her.

"Shut up baka." She pulled his face towards her and softly kissed his lips letting her linger for a moment before pulling away. Both of them looked into each other eyes and Sakura noticed what he said was true, in Naruto's cerulean blue eyes was nothing but love, adoration, and respect for her. Though she could see a bit of lust in there now it was still love.

"Sakura-chan I--"

"I know Naruto, I heard everything." She saw his face sadden and she knew she had to fix it or he would think she was mad at him even though she just kissed him. Naruto never understood human affections due to his upbringing and she knew that she would have to teach him.

"Naruto, look at me. Look at me." He looked at her and she could see fear in his eyes.

"Naruto, I heard everything and before you think it no I'm not mad. Everything you said was true except the Sasuke part. Naruto you baka I don't care about money or prestige. What matters most to me is the person I'm with makes me happy and safe and you do just that." She could see his eyes widen at hearing this and had it not been such a serious moment between them she would have laughed at the look on his face. She could feel his hands on her hips for a second before moving away making her grab his hands and place them back.

"Naruto, since we were kids you've been there for me and even now. You're always the first by my side and are always willing to protect me just like you did against Gaara. I don't care if you're not a genius or an amazing S-rank ninja, you are you and that's what I like. Naruto the fact that you're willing to let me go just to see me happy speaks volumes of how much you really love me. You ask for one chance but Naruto you've had many chances and in each one you've shined through. Naruto...I love you too, you make me happy and if I'm not you're willing to do anything to see that I'm happy which makes me love you more. You're a baka sometimes but from this moment on you're **my** baka." Naruto looked at her and despite hearing what she said he had to confirm it.

"Sakura-chan, does this mean?" She smiled at him and it made his heart do flips.

"Yup, you Uzumaki Naruto are my boyfriend now, and who knows Naruto-kun, one day I might be Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki. Now I believe I owe you something?" Naruto didn't understand what she meant until she kissed him again this time it was much more passionate and heated as her hands went under the mesh shirt he wore to feel his chest while he pulled her against him. Sakura moaned as Naruto stop kissing her and went to kissing and nibbling on her neck and ears.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Naruto had waited many years to hear her call him that and it made his heart swell to know he was together with her now.

"Naruto-kun, not here, let's go to my place, it's closer." She said as they both began kissing each other again.

"But what...about Ino?" He said in between kisses as his hands went to cup her butt making her wrap her legs around him, his hands holding her and her arms wrapped around his neck being the only thing keeping her from falling.

"She's...oh god...a heavy sleeper...mm right there Naruto-kun...so it'll be fine." Sakura found it hard to talk while Naruto was massaging her ass and nibbling on certain spots on her neck but she managed. Both made it to Sakura's apartment and Sakura turned to kiss Naruto before unlocking the door.

Ino could hear Sakura's giggling and was surprised when she heard another voice with her. Her Sakura bringing someone home? That was new and she had to find out who it was and grill her friend about it in the morning. Ino opened her door a bit and peered out only to see two shadows moving towards Sakura's room.

_'Damn I couldn't see them, maybe I can watch through the door.'_ Ino snuck out and creeped up to the door hearing Sakura's moans from behind it.

_'Oooh Sakura picked a good guy to make her moan like that, I gotta find out who it is, maybe she'll share him with me?'_ Ino cracked the door open slightly and almost gasped at what she saw, there on Sakura's bed was Sakura and underneath her kissing and caressing her was a well built guy though she couldn't see his face due to Sakura's body.

_'Move forehead! I wanna see the hunk you're straddling, god he's got a body and whiskers....wait...WHISKERS?!'_

Sure enough Sakura moved just enough to allow Ino to see who was slowly peeling off her friend's shirt and there was Naruto, his eyes full of lust as he pulled Sakura's shirt off and kissed her neck and chest.

_'Oh my god! oh my god! Sakura with Naruto! I knew those two would get together someday! Man Naruto is a hottie, just look at the body! Mmm he sure knows how to please a woman if forehead's moans are any indicator.'_

"Naruto-kun, I need you now!" Sakura pushed Naruto down and Naruto swore she growled at him as she began pulling down his pants exposing his rock hard cock making Sakura gasp and Ino swallow a gasp.

_'Holy shit! Naruto is...wow...I mean he's the first guy I've ever actually seen besides from magazines but damn forehead's a lucky girl....I wonder if she'll share him?' _Ino was brought out of her thoughts hearing Naruto moan Sakura's name as she went to town on him. Ino could've sworn she saw Naruto's eyes flash red for a second but she shook it off as her lust addled mind playing tricks on her. Her hand began a slow downward descent as she saw Naruto pull Sakura's biker shorts off with one swift movement and pull her body towards him making her straddle his face.

"God...Naruto-kun...I've never....OH NARUTO-KUN" Sakura came from Naruto's oral play but she got no rest as he kept on going making her squirm on him. She slowly jacked him off before she went back to sucking him noticing he was much harder then he was before. Meanwhile Ino was rubbing herself at the sight of her best friend and Naruto going at it.

"**Sakura-chan.**" Naruto's voice was changed, it was deeper but still was caring. Sakura pulled Naruto out of her mouth with a pop and looked back at her boyfriend.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She could see his blue eyes were slit now meaning the fox was being channeled but Naruto was still in control.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura smiled, even though she had told Naruto she was all his on the way to the apartment he still wanted to make sure she was ready. Sakura positioned herself so she was face to face with him and she saw his loving eyes stare into hers.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm sure, I love you and I want everything you can give me my baka." She grabbed his cock and gave it a small squeeze making him gasp, his fangs glowing in the moonlight shining through her window. She slowly positioned him so he was right at her entrance and she looked at him once more.

"You're in control Sakura-chan, if you don't want to do this I understand." She smiled at him and slowly slid him inside before slamming down making him pierce her hymen and her cry out. For several minutes neither moved, Sakura was trembling and Naruto was caressing her body, whispering words of comfort to her. Ino was surprised to hear Sakura cry out like that, she forgot forehead was a virgin like her but the way Naruto was comforting her was really sweet.

"Sakura-chan, I love you." Naruto said making his cherry blossom goddess smile at him.

"I love you too my baka fox." She began grinding into him making him gasp and grasp her hips, his fingers moving sensually over the erogenous areas he found earlier when they started making out in her room. Soon Sakura began moving up and down calling out Naruto's name, each time getting louder.

"Sakura-chan careful, you don't want to wake up Ino."

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Ino-pig is a deep sleeper she won't wake up." She said before slamming down and pulling Naruto to her to kiss him, their tongues battling for dominance.

_'That's what you think forehead, I'm wide awake and damn Naruto's really giving it to you forehead!'_ Ino could only watch as Naruto flipped them over so Sakura was underneath him. Naruto put her legs on his shoulders and slid into her again making her moan before pounding into her.

"Yes, more Naruto-kun! More!" Naruto was known as a stamina freak but this being his first time he wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Sakura-chan, I'm gonna come soon." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him again. Ino's two fingers were drenched as she saw Sakura's legs were still on Naruto's shoulders making their kiss look like something out of a karma sutra.

"Come with me then Naruto-kun. Besides I know your stamina, in a minute or two you'll be up and ready for another round...or four." Ino had to bite her tongue to prevent her from moaning aloud when she heard that, she knew her fellow blonde had stamina but she never thought of him applying it to the bedroom.

_'And with Naruto's stamina...forehead is gonna be walking with a limp tomorrow morning.'_

"Sakura-chan, I'm close." Sakura moved her legs from Naruto's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist pulling him deeper.

"Me too Naruto-kun, let's come together. I'm...almost...more Naruto-kun...harder....oh...NARUTO!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino gasped as Naruto slammed into Sakura one last time, obviously filling her up. Both shinobi collasped and made their way to the head of the bed holding each other. Ino meanwhile was shaking from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. Who knew watching someone have sex could do that? She could hear the pair talking so she strained her ears to hear them.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun." Sakura nuzzled Naruto's chest and wrapped her legs around one of his.

"I'm speechless Sakura-chan. Hey Sakura-chan...if I asked...would you..."

"Would I what Naruto-kun?"

"I mean you know us shinobi don't have long life expectancy and such and honestly I feel like if I don't ask now then I never will get to so I jus--" Naruto was cut off by Sakura kissing him.

"Just ask me Naruto-kun." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan...if I asked....would you marry me and be Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki?" Sakura's eyes shot open and Ino gasped though she did it softly so neither would hear her.

"Sakura-chan? If you don't want to I completely understand I mean we're young and..."

"Yes"

"Got our whole...lives...Sakura-chan? You mean it?" He looked down and could see her blushing.

"Yes you baka, I mean it. I'll marry you Naruto, I want to have the world and I know you're the guy who can give it to me...but if you so much as even think about cheating on me." Naruto's face went pale.

"No! No! No! Never! Haruno Sakura you're the only girl for me!" Sakura smiled, she knew Naruto would never betray her but she loved to see him become frightened like that.

"I know and you're the only guy for me Uzumaki Naruto. Now let's go to sleep, we can start round two through ten tomorrow since I'm off, got it?" Naruto smiled knowing she was just being bossy to have fun.

"Yes mam...and what do you mean two through ten? I was thinking twelve." Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to his warmth as Naruto covered them up with her comforter.

"Baka, but your my baka."

"That I am Sakura-chan, that I am." Both lovers fell asleep as Ino watched with a smile having to keep herself from squealing with excitement. Her Sakura was getting married and to Naruto of all people! Ino would make sure that by noon tomorrow everyone shinobi would know this latest turn of events.

And while Ino was plotting her gossip course another watcher was plotting as well.

"Got to hand it to you gaki, you and your woman will make this one of the best Icha Icha's yet. Minato, Kushina, if you could see your son now. He finally got the woman he always wanted, maybe I should follow his example and go for the woman I love...I wonder if Tsunade-hime is still awake? Better go find out!"

And with that Jiraiya took off leaving the two lovers, one pink haired, and one blonde together, both dreaming about their futures, one dreaming of her dream wedding with Naruto, the other dreaming of holding his pregnant wife Sakura-chan in the Hokage office.


End file.
